Suatu Pagi
by Ritard.S.Quint
Summary: Suatu pagi... Ada sebuah cerita sederhana di keluarga Namikaze. Mulai dari susahnya membangunkan Minato, rebutan kotak tisu, half-naked yang bikin salah paham, sampai kecupan singkat sebelum Minato menjalankan tugasnya sebagai Hokage. / Ini baru pagi... Bagaimana dengan siang, sore, dan malamnya, ya?/ RNRDLDR-applied


**Suatu Pagi**

Author: Ritardando Stanza Quint

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rated: T

Genre: Romance/Family

Pairing: MinaKushi

Cover by: Ritard. S. Quint (me -,-)

Warning: OOC, Typo.

A/N: Yang punya Twitter, follow MinaKushi_INA ya! :D Itu fanbase-nya penggemar MinaKushi di Twitter, dan si author salah satu adminnya ^o^

* * *

07.00 AM

Kushina mendecak tidak sabaran. Suaminya, Minato, masih saja tidur dengan lelapnya. Padahal di luar matahari sudah bersinar terang, menghangatkan dunia yang sempat mengigil karena hujan tadi malam.

"Minato," panggil Kushina sambil menggoyangkan tubuh lelaki itu.

Minato tak bergeming.

Kushina mencoba dengan suara lebih kuat. "Minato! Bangun!"

Minato bergerak sedikit. Wajah Kushina tampak mencerah. Akhirnya, usahanya membuahkan hasil.

Tapi ternyata Minato hanya mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi memunggungi Kushina. Wajah Kushina kembali meredup.

"Astaga, bagaimana caranya membangunkan dia _–ttebane_?!" seru Kushina hampir frustasi.

Kushina menarik napas, berusaha menenangkan diri. Tarik... buang. Sabar, sabar!

Kushina mendekati Minato. Ia berbisik dengan lembut, tepat di telinga Minato. "Minato... Bangun..."

Mata Minato bergerak. Kushina menambah usahanya. "Minato, bangun. Sudah siang..." bisiknya sambil mengusap rambut pirang Minato.

"Aku masih mengantuk," sahut Minato pelan dengan mata yang masih terpejam.

Kushina mendengus. "Cepat bangun. Kalau tidak, kucium kau," ancamnya asal.

"Oh, kau mengancam seorang Hokage, eh?" Minato menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya. Matanya tak terbuka sedikitpun. "Tidak akan bisa."

"Kau meremehkanku, atau kau memang ingin aku menciummu?" tanya Kushina setengah tersinggung.

Minato tersenyum lagi. "Menurutmu?"

Kushina mengerang. "Masa aku harus menciummu? Itu memalukan _–ttebane_!"

"Kenapa tidak?" balas Minato. "Aku sudah sering menciummu. Bagaimana kalau sekarang kau yang menciumku?"

Kushina mengerang lagi, sebelum akhirnya ia mencium pelan bibir Minato. Tidak lama, karena mukanya sudah begitu memanas.

"Sudah. Sekarang bangun!" perintah Kushina.

"Tidak mau."

Kushina merengut kesal. "Kenapa?"

"Yang tadi itu..." Minato tersenyum kecil. "... Kurang lama."

Kushina menendang lelaki itu, membuat Minato meringis kesakitan. "Yang benar saja! Cepat bangun, kalau tidak..."

"Kalau tidak apa?" tantang Minato, masih dengan ringisannya. Tendangan Kushina kuat juga, meski dia adalah suaminya sendiri.

Tangan Kushina yang sudah membuka pintu terhenti sejenak dan membalas, "Kalau tidak, aku tidak mau lagi tidur denganmu!" Kushina membanting pintu kamar mereka.

Minato segera melonjak dari tempat tidurnya. Matanya terbuka lebar sekarang. Tergesa-gesa ia menyusul Kushina.

"Aku bangun sekarang, aku bangun!"

* * *

08.00 AM

"Jadi? Apa sarapannya hari ini?" Minato menarik salah satu kursi makan dan duduk di sana. "Roti? Omelet? Nasi kepal?"

Kushina memutar bola matanya. "Kau terlalu banyak bicara hari ini, Minato."

"Eh?" Minato mengerjap sejenak. "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku diam saja."

Kushina mengangguk. "Begitu lebih baik. Ini." Ia memberikan Minato setangkup roti gandum dan segelas susu. Diabaikannya tatapan bertanya Minato, "Minum saja! Kalsium baik untuk tulangmu."

Minato tampak pasrah. Ia tidak begitu menyukai susu. Rasanya agak aneh dan memualkan. Cepat-cepat ia meminum cairan berwarna putih itu.

"Aku benci susu," gumamnya setelah seluruh isi gelas tandas diminumnya. "Tidak enak dan tidak berasa."

Kushina tersenyum geli melihat suaminya. Minato memiringkan kepalanya heran. "Apa?"

"Tidak, itu..." Kushina menggeleng, tapi Minato masih bisa melihat senyum gelinya. "Kau punya kumis susu." Kushina tertawa geli.

"Jangan tertawa. Itu sama sekali tidak lucu." Minato mencoba meraih tisu di tengah meja, namun tangan Kushina lebih cepat dan menyembunyikan tisu itu di belakang punggungnya.

"Kushina," ujar Minato pelan. "Berikan tisunya."

"Tidak. Biarkan saja begitu, kau lucu." Kushina mundur selangkah demi menjauhkan tisunya dari Minato.

"Minta."

"Tidak."

"Kau berani melawan perintah Hokage?"

"Hokage saja tidak bisa mengambil tisu dari tangan istrinya," balas Kushina setengah mengejek.

Minato menghela napas dan berdiri. Perlahan, ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Kushina yang semakin terpojok ke dinding.

"Minta." Minato mengulurkan tangannya ke depan.

Kushina menggeleng, menghimpit kotak tisu di belakang punggungnya.

"Kalau kau tidak memberikan tisunya, di mana aku melap kumis ini?" Minato menunjuk bagian atas bibirnya. Kumis susu di sana entah bagaimana membuatnya terlihat sangat lucu, norak dan menggelikan di saat yang bersamaan.

"Terserahmu saja." Kushina menyahut enteng. "Gunakan otakmu. Kau 'kan jenius, pasti bisa menemukan sesuatu yang lain untuk melap kumismu."

"Kushina, aku sedang tidak ingin bermain-main sekarang. Minta tisunya."

"Masalahnya, tidak ada yang mengajakmu bermain-main, Minato," sahut Kushina.

Minato menghela napas. Selangkah, ia mendekati Kushina demi merebut kotak tisunya. _Hell, cuma masalah tisu saja, kenapa harus sesulit ini, sih?_ gerutu Minato dalam hati.

Melihat Minato beringsut mendekat, Kushina melangkah mundur. Minato maju lagi, Kushina mundur.

Maju,

mundur.

Maju,

mundur.

Maju,

mun... –duk! Punggung Kushina membentur dinding. Sial, ia terjebak! Dan kini, Minato tepat di hadapannya.

"Berikan padaku," perintah Minato sambil mengulurkan tangannya, entah untuk yang keberapa kali.

Bukan Kushina namanya kalau menurut begitu saja. Ia menggeleng kuat-kuat, hingga beberapa anak rambutnya terayun ke sana ke mari. Duh, dia memang tidak pernah mau kalah berdebat –terutama dengan Minato.

Akhirnya Minato yang mengalah. "Sudahlah, aku lap di tempat lain saja."

Kushina menyeringai, tanda kemenangan ada di tangannya.

"Tapi, Kushina, jangan marah, ya."

"Marah kenapa? Memangnya kau mau melap kumismu dimana –EEEEHH!?" Kushina memekik kaget ketika Minato ternyata melap kumis susunya di lehernya. Tepatnya, di bagian yang tidak tertutup rambut merah panjangnya. Kini tampak bekas basah di sana.

Minato menyeringai lebar. "Lucu sekali. Biasanya aku memberikan _kissmark_ di situ, tapi kali ini, aku memberikan bekas kumis susu." Minato menunjuk tepat ke leher Kushina.

"Ja-jangan tertawa!" Kushina buru-buru menyeka bekas _'kissmark'_ jadi-jadian Minato dengan tangan. "Itu sama sekali tidak lucu _–ttebane_!"

"Tidak masalah. Yang penting aku sudah melapnya." Minato kembali ke kursinya dan memakan sarapannya dengan tenang. Alisnya agak terangkat melihat Kushina masih berdiri di pojokan dinding, menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Kenapa diam saja? Kau tidak mau sarapan?"

"Bu-bukan begitu..."

"Atau kau mau _kissmark_ sungguhan?"

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAKKKK!"

* * *

09.00 AM

"Kushina, mana bajuku?" tanya Minato setelah keluar dari kamar mandi, hanya dengan mengenakan handuk di pinggangnya. Biasanya Kushina sudah menyiapkan pakaiannya –termasuk jubah Hokagenya- ketika ia mandi, tapi kali ini sepertinya merupakan pengecualian.

"Ambil sendiri," ketus Kushina yang duduk bersila di tepi tempat tidur. Ia menyilangkan tangan di depan dada, dan mulutnya mengerucut sedikit. Tampaknya Nyonya Namikaze ini sedang merajuk.

Minato jelas heran melihat perubahan sikap Kushina yang tidak biasanya. "Kau marah, Kushina?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Kenapa kau marah?"

"Seharusnya kau tahu alasannya," jawab Kushina pendek.

Minato mengernyitkan dahi. Seingatnya ia tidak melakukan kesalahan, kecuali soal terlambat bangun dan kumis susu tadi. Apa karena itu Kushina kesal?

Minato pun memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. "Apa karena... Aku susah dibangunkan dan soal kumis susu tadi?"

Kushina tak bergeming. Ia bungkam. Dari situlah Minato tahu kalau istrinya memang benar merajuk karena hal itu.

"A-aku..." Minato menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Aku menyesal. Aku minata maaf. Aku berjanji tidak akan melakukannya lagi."

Kushina membuang muka.

Diam-diam Minato menghela napas. Butuh usaha ekstra untuk meluluhkan hati istrinya ini.

Minato berlutut di lantai, tepat di depan Kushina. Dengan bersungguh-sungguh ia berkata, "Kushina, aku minta maaf sudah membuatmu kesal. Kumohon, jangan marah. Aku janji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Maafkan aku."

Lama-lama Kushina tidak tega juga melihat suaminya tak berpakaian, kedinginan begitu, tapi malah berlutut meminta maaf padanya. Ia menatap mata biru jernih Minato, lama. Tanpa sengaja matanya melihat dada bidang Minato... dan _abs_-nya...

_BLUSH._

Wajah Kushina sukses memerah.

"Kushina? Ada apa? Kenapa wajahmu tiba-tiba memerah begitu?" tanya Minato panik.

"I-itu... Pakai dulu bajumu _–ttebane_! Melihatmu hanya mengenakan handuk begitu..."

Dan Minato pun salah tingkah. "... Oh, baiklah. Aku mengerti maksudmu..." Minato mengangguk paham. "Kau ingin kita melakukan 'itu' sebelum aku berangkat kerja, kan?"

Kushina tak tahan lagi. Ia berteriak dengan kesal, "BUKAN!"

* * *

10.00 AM.

Minato berdiri di ambang pintu rumah mereka. Kushina juga ada di sana, bedanya ia berada di sisi dalam rumah. Sang Namikaze sudah siap berangkat kerja, mengemban tugasnya sebagai Hokage.

"Sudah semua? Tidak ada yang tertinggal?" tanya Kushina memastikan.

Minato mengangguk. "Semua sudah lengkap. Terima kasih, Kushina."

"Sama-sama. Apa kau akan pulang untuk makan siang?"

"Sepertinya tidak. Siang ini Kazekage akan datang, aku harus menyambutnya dan makan siang bersama."

"Oh, begitu," gumam Kushina dengan sedikit kecewa. _Berarti hari ini Minato tidak pulang lagi..._

"Jangan sedih begitu. Kau tahu ini sudah menjadi bagian dari tugasku," Minato mengingatkan.

Kushina mengangguk dengan setengah hati.

"Dan –oh, ini." Minato mencium Kushina sekilas. Kemudian ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya pergi. "Aku akan pulang untuk makan malam," ujarnya sambil mengangkat tangan sebelah dengan maksud melambai.

"Ba-baiklah." Kushina membalas lambaian Minato, kemudian menutup pintu dengan wajah merona.

Astaga, Minato sudah sering menciumnya, kenapa jantungnya selalu melompat tak karuan begini? Kapan ia akan terbiasa dengan suaminya sendiri?

Sepertinya... Ia tidak akan pernah terbiasa. Lagipula, ia menyukai sensasi menggelitik perutnya, juga wajah memanas dan perasaan bahagia yang timbul setiap Minato menciumnya. Jadi seharusnya tidak akan ada masalah.

Satu pagi telah terlewat... Bagaimana dengan esok harinya?

**END**

A/N: Halo *dadah2 gaje* Err disini kayaknya Minato agak pervy gitu ya o_O Tapi tetep ajaaa Minato itu yang paling keren UwU /taboked

* * *

Halo minna-san, dan salam kenal! \(^o^)/

Kenalin, aku Ritard. S. Quint, panggil aja Quint, humas resmi IFA 2012 untuk fandom Naruto Indonesia *jabat tangan*

Tahu IFA nggak? Atau, pernah dengar? Pasti pernah dong, secara, IFA kan ajang award paling kece sedunia per-fanfiction-an! XD

┏(・u･)┛ ┗ ( ･o･) ┓ ┏ (・u･) ┛ ┗ (･o･ ) ┓ ┏(･u･)┛

IFA alias Indonesian Fanfiction Awards adalah ajang penghargaan bergengsi untuk fic dan author kece berbahasa Indonesia. IFA diadakan tahunan, dan kali ini IFA sudah memasuki tahun ke-5nya *tepuk tangan*

Berbeda dengan tahun sebelumnya, tahun ini, IFA membawahi dua situs fanfiksi yaitu FFN dan AO3 )

Kamu bisa ikut berpartisipasi dengan menominasikan fic-fic yg kamu anggap pantas mendapatkan penghargaan. Setelah itu, kamu bisa ngedukung fic jagoanmu dengan mem-vote-nya. (nominasi dan voting akan dilakukan secara online dan akan ada pemberitahuan lebih lanjut). Gimana, seru kan?

Jika kamu punya fic yang dirasa bagus, kamu juga bisa nominasiin ficmu sendiri, lho. Ayo, coba aja, siapa tahu, fic kamu bisa memenangkan IFA tahun ini! ;D

So, get ready for IFA 2012. Coming soon on October 2012!

Dijamin seru dan deg-degan, karena semua fic berbahasa Indonesia terbaik dari berbagai fandom ada di sini. Nominasikan, vote, dan saksikan fic favoritmu mendapatkan penghargaan! \m/

Perlu diingat, IFA BUKAN lomba, tapi ajang PENGHARGAAN. Jadi, mulai sekarang, bookmark fic-fic favorit kamu, agar mudah menominasikannya nanti ^^

For more information, go to:

Twitter: _IFA2012

Facebook: bit. ly/fbifa12

Website: ifa2012. infantrum. info

(Note: Hilangkan spasi pada semua link ya :))

Punya pertanyaan seputar IFA? Hubungi humas yang tersebar di setiap fandom atau hubungi panitia ^^

Sampai jumpa dan ditunggu partisipasinya! ;) Muah! ^3^ *kecup jarak jauh*

-Humas IFA 2012

Quint [ helloquint] (Feel free to ask me! ^u^)


End file.
